Between Us
by DHstyles
Summary: "Sometimes I feel like we're a friend, sometimes I feel like we're a lovers, and sometimes I feel like we're a stranger. So, who are we?" - Keisha Altha Malik.


Kei's POV

'Hai Z, what's going on?'

'Hi Kei, kau sedang apa? Dimana?'

'Aku sedang menemani mom belanja bulanan di supermarket dekat rumah, memang ada apa Z?'

'Aku sedang dapat libur satu minggu, I think spent my holiday with you is a good idea. Would you?'

'Of course I would Z, tapi kan aku harus sekolah'

'It's ok Kei, kita kan bisa jalan-jalan setelah kau pulang sekolah'

'Yes finally, I miss you so much Z, kapan kamu sampai rumah?'

'Aww I miss you too little girl, sepertinya sore nanti aku sampai'

'Ok then, I'll see you soon Z'

'Ok see you little girl, salam untuk mom'

'Click'

"Mom ada salam dari Zayn, dan dia akan pulang nanti sore" ucapku menyampaikan salam dari Zayn tadi sekaligus memberitahu mom kalau sore nanti Zayn akan pulang.

"Dalam rangka apa kakakmu itu pulang? Tumben sekali baru 2 minggu dia sudah pulang" tanya mom bingung, well iya juga sih tumben baru 2 minggu dia konser sudah dapat libur lagi selama seminggu.

"Katanya dia sedang dapat libur selama seminggu dan ingin menghabiskan liburannya disini" jawabku menjelaskan maksud kepulangan kakakku.

"Baiklah bagaimana kalau kita memasak makanan kesukaannya? Ayo kita beli bahan-bahannya Kei" usul mom yang langsung aku setujui.

Oh iya kurasa kita belum berkenalan.

Well, namaku Keisha Altha Malik and yes aku adiknya Zayn, his only sister. Kalian bisa memanggilku Keisha or Kei lebih singkatnya. Zayn memanggilku Altha kalau dia sedang marah atau merasa kesal kepadaku, well kalau kalian jg sedang marah denganku kalian bisa memanggilku Altha but I hope you all don't be mad at me because I don't like called Altha. I don't know why, but Altha sounds like a guy name, isn't it? Umurku baru 17 tahun, hampir 17 lebih tepatnya dan hanya berbeda 2 tahun dengan Zayn. Aku tinggal bersama mom dan dad di Bradford, tapi kalau aku sudah lulus dari senior high school aku ingin berkuliah di London, you know aku tidak bisa jauh-jauh dari Zayn.

Aku dan Zayn sangat dekat sejak dulu bahkan namaku ini adalah pemberiannya dan dia selalu menjagaku, he's being a protective brother. Aku juga mengenal teman-teman bandnya, I means the boys. Aku mengenal mereka saat mereka mengikuti X-factor, dulu saat mereka tampil aku selalu menontonnya dan karna setelah acara selesai sudah malam aku menginap di kamar mereka dan berakhir aku membereskan kamar itu, yeah you know lah kamar mereka sangat-sangat berantakan.

Tapi setelah mereka menjadi bintang besar aku sudah jarang bertemu mereka, hampir tidak pernah malah. Mungkin hanya sesekali disaat mereka mampir ke rumah atau saat aku menghadiri konser mereka yang di London. Hmm, mungkin cukup sampai sini aku bercerita, karna kalau aku ceritakan lebih banyak lagi bisa-bisa cerita ini tidak dimulai-mulai hahaha. Oke guys, enjoy the story. Love Kei.

Zayn's POV

"So Zayn, kau akan pulang?" Tanya Harry setelah aku bertelfon dengan adikku. Aku dan yang lain sedang berada di salah satu hotel di daerah New York, ya semalam kami baru menyelesaikan konser terakhir di New York dan siang ini rencananya aku ingin pulang untuk menenui adikku. Well, aku sudah sangat rindu padanya, jangan bilang-bilang Kei ya nanti dia jadi besar kepala kalau mengetahui aku merindukannya.

"Ya, aku rindu dengan adikku. Lagipula kita libur 1 minggu kan? Sayang sekali kalau kita hanya menghabiskan liburan di flat kita. Bagaimana kalau kau dan yang lain juga ikut ke rumahku? Kalian sudah lama tidak main, Kei pasti senang kalau kalian datang" usulku, Kei itu penggemar kami sudah pasti dia senang kalau libur kali ini aku mengajak mereka semua.

"Idemu tidak buruk, tentu saja aku mau dan aku yakin yang lain juga mau" jawab Harry semangat, ya dia cukup dekat sih dengan adikku bahkan bisa dibilang dia yang paling dekat dengan adikku dibanding dengan the boys yang lain. Dia tempat cerita adikku dan kadang hanya Harry yang tau masalahnya, well katanya Kei takut aku marah kalau aku tahu masalahnya. Hei! Kakak berhak tahu masalah adiknya 'kan? Dasar adik menyebalkan.

Tok tok tok

"Harry, Zayn, kalian masih lama kah di dalam? Aku sudah lapar, ayo makan" seru seseorang yang aku yakini adalah Niall. Ya kalian tau lah kalau Niall itu raja makan.

"Ya Nialler sebentar" jawabku dari dalam dan setelah itu pun aku dan Harry keluar menemui yang lain.

"Hi boys" sapaku dan Harry setelah sampai di kamar hotel Liam, Louis, dan Niall yang berada tepat di depan kamarku dan Harry.

"Kalian lama sekali, aku sudah lapar tahu" ucap Niall kesal.

"Sorry Nialler, oh iya aku dan Zayn tadi mendapat ide tentang liburan kita. Bagaimana kalau kita ikut Zayn liburan di rumahnya?" seru Harry menyampaikan ideku tadi.

"Ya oke aku setuju dan sekarang lebih baik kau memasakan kami makanan Hazz, kau tidak lihat Niall sudah seperti orang kelaparan yang tidak makan seminggu" ucap Louis berlebihan, well Louis memang seperti itu bukan?

"Ya Harry masak lah aku sudah lapar" ucap Niall seraya memegangi perutnya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hei! Kita ini sedang di hotel, mengapa kita tidak makan di restoran hotelnya saja? Aku malas memasak, lagi pula tidak ada dapur di kamar hotel kita" usul Harry, iya juga ya. Bagaimana Harry memasak kalau tidak ada dapur di kamar hotel ini?

"Yasudah sehabis makan kita bereskan barang-barang dan aku akan mengabari Uncle Si kalau kita liburan di rumah Zayn" ucap Liam.

"Oh dan Zayn kabari pilot kita kalau kita akan ke London siang ini agar dia menyiapkan segala sesuatunya" ucap Liam lagi yang langsung aku setujui.

"Ayo makan!" seru Niall tiba-tiba yang langsung membuat kami semua tertawa.

"Ayo perut karet kita makan" seru Harry seraya merangkul Niall dengan semangat.

"Yeay... makan! Pacarku, aku datang!" seru Niall lagi yang membuat kita lagi-lagi tertawa. He's our moodbooster, fyi.

To be continue


End file.
